


Tease

by vespillo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Babygirl!Kim, Bottom!Kim, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Trini, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespillo/pseuds/vespillo
Summary: Just some smut for Trimberly week





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> .-.

Kim had been teasing Trini all day. At school in the hallway she would look at Trini through her lashes and bite her bottom lip as they passed each other. At lunch Kim would lean forward ever so slightly so Trini would see the hint of cleavage across the table. Anytime the girls weren’t together Kim would send suggestive texts and pictures to Trini. The worst was in Bio when Trini received a picture of a scantily clad Kim laying on Trini's bed her free hand teasing the edge of her lace panties.

That picture caused Trini to nearly snap her pen in half. Trini stared at the photo for a few moments before she typed out a reply.

“Someone is being a tease today.”

Trini knew Kim got her text because she saw the taller girl stiffen ever so slightly before relaxing again. After 20min of radio silence and just before the bell for the day was going to ring Trini received a text.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Oh? So you’re not trying to be a bad girl?” 

“Moi??? Never!…Papi”

Just as Trini read the last word the bell freeing them for the day rang. She was up and out of her desk in record time catching Kim just as she was standing.

“Hey Trini! Do you want to get some coffee before we start homework?” Kim asked innocently, although Trini could see a glint of something in her eyes that said coffee was the last thing she wanted right now.

Trini merely took Kim’s hand in her own before leading her out of the room and towards the parking lot.

“Do you have all your books Babygirl?” Trini asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

Kim nodded in response, biting her lip.

“Use your words Babygirl.”

Kim chanced a look around them before moving a little closer to Trini, whispering, “Yes Papi.”

“Good girl.” Trini responded opening the door that led to the parking lot for Kim, taking note of the way she bit down on her lip harder than she had been before. “After you Babygirl.”

//

The drive was mostly uneventful. Kim did try and tease Trini a bit but was either ignored or shot down with a, “Patience Babygirl.”

They made it to Kim’s house in record time. Trini walked slowly behind Kim as the other girl searched for her keys frantically; openly admiring her girlfriends ass.

She steps up behind the taller girl and dangles the car keys that she was holding. 

“These what you’re looking for Babygirl?” Trini asked smirking as she reached around Kim to unlock the door. “Upstairs Babygirl.”

Kim yelped slightly as Trini slapped her ass blushing as she rushed up the stairs casting a sexy smile over her shoulder as Trini closed the door.

Trini walked up the stairs slowly knowing it would drive Kim crazy. She was fairly sure the other girl would be beyond ready by the time she got to the room. Even though Kim would be more than ready to cum that didn’t mean Trini wasn’t going to tease her more. 

When Trini opened the door to Kim’s room she was greeted with the sight of her girlfriend on her knees on the bed, wearing a light pink pantie and bra set. Trini could feel her body heating up at the sight. A loud growl escaped her lips when Kim brought her finger to her lips and bit down seductively.

“Already ready I see.” Trini said as started undoing the buttons on her button up. She watched Kim’s eyes follow the movement of her hands. “Babygirl?” she asked pulling Kim out of her thoughts.

“Yes Papi?” she asked breathlessly.

“Are you ready for me?” Trini asked as she walked to stand at the edge of the bed. Her button up was open now, revealing her sports bra, her jeans hanging a little low so the waistband of her boxer briefs were visible.

Trini smirked as she watched Kim gulp before nodding.

“Use your words Babygirl.” Trini reminds gently.

“Yes Papi...I’m so ready for you.” Kim whimpers reaching a hand out, finger tips just barely touching the hint of abs on Trini's stomach. Kim’s eyes flickered down to the waistband around Trini's hips. “Are you… Are you wearing it…?”

Trini smirked unbuttoning her pants letting them fall, “Why don’t you find out Babygirl?”

Kim licked her lips as she let her fingers drop down to the waistband tugging slightly so Trini would take a step forward. Kim could see the bulge now that she was looking directly at the boxer briefs and she felt her mouth go dry as she tugged them down slightly. Watching in awe as the dildo snaps up once it was freed.

“Oh Papi…you’re all hard for me. We’re you hard like this all day too?” Kim purred looking up at Trini, her hand wrapping around Trini's cock causing her to groan. “Papi, you’re so hard and big for me…”

Trini didn’t say anything just let her head fall back with a groan as Kim stroked her hand up and down.

After a few moments of stroking Kim stopped her motion, looking up at Trini. Causing the shorter girl to look at her in question. “I’m so wet for you Papi…I need you…please…” Kim whimpered.

“Please what Babygirl? What do you need from me?” Trini asked her voice turning husky.

“Touch me…fuck me…I need you to fuck me Papi…” Kim whimpered louder humping the air slightly in need.

“Show Papi how wet you are.” Trini ordered as she pushed her button up fully off, taking her bra off and kicking her pants and briefs off as well.

Kim shuddered at the sight of her naked girlfriend, quickly pushing a hand into her panties moaning loudly as she touches herself. Gathering her wetness on her fingers before pulling them out to show Trini how much she wanted her.

Trini looked at the wetness on her girlfriends fingers and smirked. “Good girl baby girl. You should get my cock wet cause it’s going in you soon…”

Kim moaned softly as she slipped off the bed to her knees in front of Trini. Closing her eyes Kim leaned forward and took Trini's length fully into her mouth. Both girls moaned at the action. Kim let out a loud moan when Trini dove her hands into the short locks of her girlfriend. Relishing in the feeling of power Kim had granted her. The more Kim bobbed her head up and down the wetter Trini got, Kim seemed to always know the right angle to suck to make sure Trini felt pleasure on every stroke.

All too soon for Kim’s liking Trini pulled her off her cock. Leaning forward Trini caught her lips in a searing kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Trini caught Kim’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, bringing a loud groan from the other girl.

“On the bed Babygirl.” Trini growled, Kim’s lip still caught in her teeth.

Kim pulled back quickly a look of desperation in her eyes as she climbed onto the bed laying on her back, propping herself up on her elbows to watch as Trini climbed on after her. Pressing kisses along her legs Trini slowly made her way up Kim’s body. Stopping at the apex of her thighs Trini could smell her girlfriends arousal. Smirking to herself she completely avoided it as she finished making her way up Kim's body. Once again their lips crashed in a heated kiss, pressing her knee against Kim's core.

Kim was scratching her nails up and down Trini's back causing the other girl to hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain. Without breaking the kiss Trini worked her hand between them and ripped Kim’s bra in two. She rolled one of Kim’s nipples between her fingers, swallowing the heated moan that Kim let out.

When she felt Kim grow wetter she dragged her hand down Kim's stomach to the offending piece of clothing, her fingers played along the band.

“Papi…!” Kim gasped out, humping up against Trini's knee.

“Shhh…Papi has you…” Trini whispered gripping the fabric and ripping hard.

Kim let out a lustful moan as she started humping harder. “Please Papi! Please! Papi fuck me. Fuck your Babygirl. Fuck your Babygirl Papi!” she cried out, tears starting to form in her eyes, “Please…I need you Papi…it hurts…”

Trini brushes her finger against Kim's clit causing the other girl to let out a sob of relief. Trini kept rubbing her girls clit while Kim kept humping. All too quickly Kim was crying out in pleasure as her body shuddered. 

Trini kept up her actions, slowly bringing Kim down from her high before moving her fingers off the bundle of nerves and gripping her cock to position it at Kim’s hole. Trini waited patiently for Kim’s eyes to flutter open. 

The look she got from Kim made her heart squeeze. Kim was looking at her with pure love mixed with pure lust. It was enough to make Trini growl and slam her cock in Kim’s hole in a single thrust. Both girls let out cries of pleasure. 

There were still tears falling from Kim’s eyes but both girls knew they were far from sadness. 

“Papi…! Papi…! Papi…!” Kim chanted as she squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure.

Trini simple grunted in response, thrusting in and out harder and harder. At this point Trini had pushed herself up on her hands to deliver stronger thrusts. The added bonus of seeing her girlfriend’s lips parted as she gasped out for Trini was enough to make the shorter girl lose her rhythm. Lost in the pleasure the fake cock was giving her and Kim.

Kim’s mouth opened in a silent scream as she came again, her nails digging deep enough into Trini’s shoulders to draw blood. That was enough to send Trini over the edge, screaming Kim’s name. 

Trini gently pulled out before rolling to the side pulling the cock off and tossing it on the floor. Pulling Kim close to her.

“You okay Kim Baby?” Trini murmured into her hair.

She got a soft hum in return as Kim burrowed her head against Trini's chest. Mumbling something against Trini’s skin.

Trini chuckled softly pressing a kiss to Kim’s head. “I love you too Babygirl.”


End file.
